


Family Time

by WritingTakesTime



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, i love Inigo and Xander’s family, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTakesTime/pseuds/WritingTakesTime
Summary: Inigo takes care of his children and has fun with them, but everything is always better when the whole family is there.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I needed to post because we all need some fluff in our lives.

Inigo hummed a light tune as he cut the vegetables the appropriate amount. He had been practicing his cooking for a few months now and he was finally ready to cook a full meal for his family. He smiled as he poured the cut vegetables into the pot before he continued to cut the next batch.

Xander had been so busy lately, his job has him working late nights almost constantly, and with his insistence that Inigo stay at home with the children to make up for their other absent father Inigo had taken up the task to make their home the loveliest it could be. It seemed to work thankfully, whenever Xander got home he would smile and embrace their children before giving him a loving kiss full of joy. Inigo loved seeing him so happy, he loved being able to make him smile even on the toughest of days.

Inigo sighed dreamily as he remembered the way Xander would swoop in and kiss him when their children had gone off to bed. The way he held him and thanked him for what he’s done as if Inigo wasn’t happy to do it all. His gentle smile and his soothing words as they fell asleep.

 

Inigo was harshly brought out of his day dreaming as he felt something latch onto his leg, he gasped and looked down, being met with a bright head of pink hair and a big smile.

“Sweetie don’t scare me like that! Daddy’s cooking right now.” Inigo said, putting the knife on the far end of the counter where Soleil couldn’t reach before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I know! But I wanted to scare you!” Soleil was really too honest for her own good, but at least she was a sweet girl.

“Well you shouldn’t. One of us could get hurt.” Inigo picked up his daughter and placed her in the living room, where he found his son hiding behind the couch.

“I-I tried to tell her not to but she wouldn’t listen...” Siegbert fidgeted before coming out to stand next to Soleil.

“You should listen to your brother Soleil, rules are there for a reason. To keep you safe.” Inigo poked his daughter’s nose, making her giggle.

“Ok ok! I won’t do that again!” She said hurriedly, “Come on Sieggy, let’s go play outside!” Before her brother could answer she grabbed his wrist and bolted towards the backyard.

Inigo gasped and watched them go, smiling fondly. He returned to the kitchen, watching from the window as they played with whatever Soleil could find. They had a lot at their disposal, mostly because Inigo had a hard time saying no whenever she asked for something.

 

An hour passed comfortably, Inigo was almost done with his dish and Soleil and Siegbert hadn’t caused any trouble in the back yard. His humming had turned into soft singing now, and as he finished his latest song he turned off the stove and took the lid off the pot, smiling at the aroma that filled his nose.

Inigo couldn’t help but pump his fist in victory, he’d never been the best cook, so he was happy his training was paying off. He replaced the lid on the pot to let it cool for a bit before glancing at the clock. It was still early, Xander wouldn’t be home for a few more hours— well he was supposed to be home right about now but he never really left work at a regular hour— so Inigo decided to head outside with Soleil and Siegbert.

The first thing he heard was the sound of Soleil’s roaring, and Siegbert’s battle cry. Inigo stifled his laughter with a hand and stepped outside to see them playing with their rubber swords, Soleil yelling out how she was a dragon while Siegbert retaliated with the name of a strong knight who would defeat her.

As soon as he came out both children turned to him, they shared a glance that Inigo couldn’t place before they both smiled. “A new threat is here!” Soleil says, raising her sword, even though dragons didn’t use swords. “We gotta work together to defeat him!”

And then they were after him. Inigo laughed and followed the game, letting them chase him for a bit before he let them catch up. They tackled him to the ground and Inigo turned around to catch both of them in his arms.

“You’ve fallen into my trap! Now you’ll never be free!”

Inigo grinned as both of his children laughed and struggled to free themselves, giving dramatic cries as they did so. Inigo pulled them close and kissed their cheeks lovingly, making them giggle and try to push him away.

“Noooo! Affection! My weakness!” Soleil said, but she couldn’t contain her laughter.

“I can’t fight it Soleil!” Siegbert was grinning, giving up the fight and embracing Inigo, who held him tighter.

“Don’t try to struggle! Your fate is inescapable!” Inigo kissed her forehead now, nuzzling her hair.

Soleil kicked a little more before she too gave in, embracing her father and grinning from ear to ear. They all laughed as they laid on the grass, Inigo’s heart light and warm. This was his family, his children, and he wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world.

After a few seconds Inigo let his children go, sitting up on the grass and smiling at them. His gaze was drawn from them however when he saw a figure standing at the door.

Xander was there, wearing a fond smile. He had clearly seen everything, and Inigo’s heart swelled when their eyes met. Soleil and Siegbert noticed their father seemed distracted and followed his gaze, both of them gasping as they saw their father.

“Race to see who can hug your father first!” Inigo suddenly said, standing up from his spot on the ground.

His children did the same, running at full speed towards Xander and tackling him before Inigo even got there. Xander laughed, a full laugh that made Inigo’s heart beat faster. Xander held his children before picking them up, one on each of his arms. They laughed and hugged their father, refusing to let him go.

“We missed you Papa!” Siegbert rarely smiled so wide, Inigo thought his smile was as beautiful as his father’s.

“You’re early Papa! Does that mean we can play together?” Soleil was practically bouncing with excitement, her smile was bright and contagious.

“I missed you two as well, and we can play for as long as you’d like little princess.”

Both children cried out in joy before Xander put them down, but they instantly latched into his legs, making it hard to walk. Inigo burst into laughter as Xander tried to walk towards him with their children hanging off of him.

“I’m starting to think they might love you more.” Inigo stepped forward and grabbed his face, kissing him softly. Their children made sounds of disgust and Inigo smiled. “That should get them off.”

Both of them looked down to see that Soleil and Siegbert had indeed detached themselves from their father. They stood to the side, Soleil gagging excessively as Xander grabbed Inigo’s waist and kissed him one more time.

“Thank you.” Xander chuckled after they pulled away, “But don’t say that. You know they love you very much.”

Inigo was touched that Xander said that, as if he needed to be reassured, “I know they do, I’m just saying they’re happier when you’re here.” He wasn’t blaming Xander for not being there, Xander knew that too, so his husband only smiled and kissed him one last time before they turned back to their children.

“Alright! Since your father’s home early today let’s eat dinner early so we can have family night tonight!”

Soleil and Siegbert cheered and ran inside, talking excitedly. Inigo and Xander chuckled, turning to one another. “I hope you’re ready for a long night, ‘cuz both of them took a long nap today.”

Xander shook his head and smiled. “I’m willing to pay whatever price to be with my family.” Then he grasped Inigo’s hand, intertwining their fingers before he brought his hand up to kiss the wedding ring on Inigo’s finger.

Inigo blushed at the gesture, tugging on his arm and kissing Xander again, one hand reaching up to place it behind his husband’s neck and pull him closer. Xander leaned into it, making Inigo lean back as Xander put his free hand on the small of his back. They pulled away to press their foreheads together, smiling fondly before making their way inside.


End file.
